Previously, a set of measuring spoons each of a different sized measure has been used when measuring out small quantities of liquids or particulate materials for baking recipes, cleaning solution mixtures, plant fertilizer mixtures, medicine dosages and the like. Often it is necessary to search for a separate spoon having the desired sized measure.